Nusantara Ring (V2)
by WorldofRubick
Summary: Versi perbaikan dari cerita sebelumnya!. Menceritakan Tsuna, Yamamoto,dan Gokudera yang pergi ke Indonesia untuk melindungi sebuah ring khusus! Ada juga OC dari cerita ini,dengan OC utama,Aren dan Rerta serta beberapa OC lainnya!. Please give me some Review! HIATUS KARENA KEKURANGAN IDE
1. Prolog

Prolog

POV sesorang

Aku mendengarnya...aku mendengarnya berkata. "Terimalah diriku,kaulah orang yang berhak menjadi tuanku,biarkan nyala api tekadku menyatu dengan milikmu,dan umumkanlah kepada dunia,sang raja yang baru".

Raja?jangan bercanda,aku mungkin adalah pewaris,tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat menjadi raja. Kenapa kau ada dalam mimpiku,wahai makhluk dalam cincin?. Kau yang menampilkan diri dalam wujud seekor burung yang diselimuti oleh api langit,aku tidak punya alasan lain untuk menerimamu,selain untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagiku.

* * *

Jepang 12.00

POV Tsuna

Ini hari yang damai seperti biasanya. Reborn telah memberikanku kredit khusus untuk beristirahat minggu ini. Sehingga aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengan bersantai dirumah bersama Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

"Uno Game!hahaha,aku menang lagi!"Ujar Yamamoto sambil menaruh kartu terakhirnya di lantai. Dia tertawa bahagia seperti biasanya sebagai balasan dari tatapan kesal Gokudera.

"Kau pasti curang,Yakyuu Baka!. Bagaimana bisa kau menang lima kali berturut-turut?benar kan,Jyuudaime??"Gokudera meminta dukungan dariku agar dia bisa membuat Yamamoto kelihatan bersalah. Aku hanya tertawa melihat sikap mereka berdua. Ini sudah keseharian yang biasa bagi mereka berdua untuk bertengkar.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku,Gokudera??"ujarku sambil tertawa. Ini perkelahian mereka berdua,aku tidak mau ikut campur. Beberapa saat lagi aku akan menghabiskan kartuku yang tersisa,tapi tiba-tiba,sebuah tembakan yang melubangi semua kartu itu menghentikanku.

"Gaaah!!!Reborn!!!kartu-kartuku!!!apa kau tahu berapa lama aku berkeliling Namimori untuk mencari toko yang menjualnya????"Teriakku sambil meratapi tumpukan kartu Uno yang sudah berlubang.

"Heh,salahmu sendiri kau tidak menyahut saat kupanggil"balas Reborn,pistol di tangannya sudah berubberubah kembali menjadi Leon yang merayap ke topi fedoranya.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku??!!!".

"Maa,maa,aku yakin Kozo punya alasan yang jelas untuk kelakuannya"Yamamoto menenangkan,dia merapikan kartu-kartuku yang berserakan dilantai.

"Ada apa,Reborn san?"tanya Gokudera.

"Yah...Nono menyuruh kalian bertiga pergi ke Indonesia sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan"jawab Reborn sambil mengeluarkan dokumen yang berisikan beberapa file.

"Eh?untuk apa?"tanyaku dengan bingung. Yah,negara itu adalah tempat dimana CEDEF sangat berkembang. Tapi itu seharusnya bukan alasan untuk kami harus pergi kesana.

Aku membuka dokumen itu,dihalaman depan terpampang gambar tujuh cincin mafia yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Diatas cincin itu,terukir sebuah gambar hewan yang jarang disebutkan juga. Cincin itu memiliki warna perak dengan batu yang berwarna seperti tujuh nyala api langit. Terlihat seperti cincin mafia pada umumnya,tapi yang membuatnya spesial adalah ukiran itu.

Lalu di halaman berikutnya terpampang sebuah potret seorang remaja seusia denganku yang benar-benar terlihat seperti orang asia pada umumnya. Di halaman selanjutnya juga ada orang dengan wajah yang mirip,bedanya dia memiliki rambut yang lebih berantakan dan dia memakai kacamata biru.

"Apa ini,Reborn san?"tanya Gokudera yang juga melihat isi dokumen bersamaku.

"Cincin yang kalian lihat itu adalah Nusantara Ring. Mungkin itu terlihat seperti Mafia Ring pada umumnya,tapi yang membuatnya spesial adalah,cincin itu telah diisi oleh makhluk gaib"jawab Reborn.

"Makhluk gaib...semacam hantu atau sejenisnya?"Ujar ku yang dibalas dengan anggukan Reborn. Membuatku menjadi merinding.

"Ahaha,mungkin mereka seperti box weapon atau sejenisnya"ujar Yamamoto.

"Darimana kau menyimpulkan itu,Yakyuu Baka???"tanya Gokudera.

"Ukiran hewan?".

"Yamamoto benar,makhluk gaib itu mengambil wujud hewan seperti box weapon. Masalahnya adalah,Nusantara Ring ini diincar oleh salah satu Keluarga Mafia"ucap Reborn sambil membuka halaman selanjutnya di dokumen itu.

"Lagi?,ya ampun,aku sudah lelah berurusan dengan hal ini"komentarku,aku memang menerima dengan berat hati posisi sebagai Vongola Decimo dan Neo Primo,tapi aku tidak mungkin tidak lelah dengan urusan mafia atau semacamnya.

"Jangan protes,itu tugasmu sebagai boss. Keluarga Mafia yang kita bicarakan ini masih terbilang baru dan baru berjalan selama dua generasi, mereka dipanggil Orvatto Family. Alasan mereka juga masih belum diketahui"balas Reborn.

"Lalu,apa hubungannya ini dengan pergi ke Indonesia?dan kenapa hanya kami bertiga?"tanya Gokudera.

"Yah,pemegang sah Sky Nusantara Ring dan Mist Nusantara Ring adalah anak Ketua CEDEF disana. Lalu,alasan kenapa kalian bertiga...kurasa kalian sudah mengetahuinya"jawab Reborn.

"Hibari san akan menggiggit orang-orang sampai mati,Oniisan akan ditangkap karena mengganggu ketenangan,Chrome tidak akan diizinkan oleh Mukuro,Lambo terlalu muda,dan Mukuro sendiri punya kawanan sendiri untuk diurus. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan,Reborn"ucapku,yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Reborn.

"Pokoknya,siapkan semua barang kalian,kita akan berangkat malam ini juga!"perintah Reborn.

* * *

POV Seseorang.

Sejak aku mendapatkanmu,kau selalu mangawasiku dalam tidurku. Aku hanya tahu wujudmu sebagai seekor kadal raksasa yang diselimuti oleh api kabut. Siapa kau sebenarnya?.

Jangan berpura-pura,aku tahu kau sedang menangis dibalik gagahnya sosokmu itu. Aku tahu kau sedang kehilangan sosok yang bisa menghiburmu. Aku tahu kau sedang menderita,karena terjebak di tubuh itu. Maka biarkanlah aku mendekatimu,sebagai orang yang akan menghentikan tangismu,dan menghiburmu.

Pinjamkanlah aku apimu,untuk melindungi semua orang yang berharga bagiku. Sebagaimana kau akan menjaga orang yang berharga bagimu. Aku menerimamu,bukan sebagai tuan atau majikan,melainkan sebagai seorang sahabat,yang akan membantumu dikala kau sedang kesusahan.

"Haah!!hosh...hosh...mimpi itu lagi??"aku terbangun dari tidurku yang nyenyak. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama begadang kemarin malam,sehingga hari ini aku tertidur pulas disofa.

"Aku juga"gumam kakakku Aren dari arah dapur. Dia terlihat sedang mengambil cola dari kulkas. "Aneh,sejak aku menerima cincin ini,mimpi itu selalu muncul. Bagaimana denganmu,Rerta?".

"Sama denganku,entah kenapa itu benar-benar terlihat nyata,dan anehnya mulutku seolah bergerak sendiri disana"jawabku dengan gusar sambil mencari-cari kacamata di atas meja.

"Mungkin makhluk dalam cincin ini sudah mulai bangkit"komentar Aren sebari memandangi cincin yang tergantung dilehernya.

"Aku khawatir...apakah kita harus memberitahu Ayah soal ini?".

"Haha,tidak perlu,kita bukan lagi anak kecil,masalah seperti ini bisa dengan mudah diatasi. Ngomong-ngomong...aku punya kabar baik,Vongola Decimo dan dua guardiannya akan datang kesini untuk membantu kita melindungi dua Nusantara Ring yang tersisa"Ucap Aren memberitahuku soal pesan yang tadi diterimanya dari ayah.

"Vo..vongola Decimo yang itu???ya ampun,Kak,kalau bercanda jangan kelewatan,itu tidak mungkin kan?"balasku dengan tidak percaya. Tentusaja,bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang memiliki jabatan tertinggi dalam Vongola sampai harus datang kesini hwnya untuk ini?.

"Aku serius,dia akan datang karena si Orvatto ini".

"Benar ya...ini jelas bukan masalah kecil...sigh...aku tidak percaya harus mengalami hal sebesar ini ketika lima belas..."aku menghela nafas.

"Begitulah... ngomong-ngomong...kau bersedia kan menjadi tangan kananku dimasa depan?"tanya Aren sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Tentu saja,aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika posisi itu diambil orang lain. Kau jelas sangat payah jika tidak ada aku disisimu,kak"jawabku.

"Hei!kita sudah janji tidak akan membicarakan itu kan???".

"Ya,ya,aku tahu".

Aren tersenyum," Menurutmu siapakah yang akan memgang kelima cincin yang tersisa?"tanyanya.

"Heh,siapa tahu?ikuti sajalah keadaan yang ada,maka nyala apimu akan menunjukkan jalan yang tepat"jawabku.

Benar...kami tertawa bersama saat itu. Tidak menyadari kalau sebentar lagi tawa itu akan menghilang.

* * *

**A/N****Hey yo Guys!aku kembali!!. Dengan Nusantara Ring yang sudah diperbaiki,aku juga sudah mengubah sedikit plotnya. Terimakasih sudah membaca,jangan lupa RR!**


	2. Chapter 1

Senin,pukul 7.00 pagi, sebuah pesawat mendarat dengan lancar di bandara. Pesawat itu nampak seperti sebuah pesawat pribadi,yang hanya dimiliki orang-orang yang sudah kebingungan akan menghabiskan uangnya dimana.

Aren dan Rerta sedang menunggu di dalam ruang kedatangan VIP di bandara. Mereka telah mempersiapkan dengan sebaik-baiknya untuk memberikan kesan terbaik pada Boss mereka. Bahkan mereka sampai memakai setelan terbaik mereka hari ini.

Tak lama kemudian,datanglah tiga orang anak remaja. Mereka sedang menarik koper mereka. Sama dengan kedua anak itu,mereka bertiga juga mengenakan setelan hitam.

* * *

Tsuna POV

Aku melihat dua orang yang sedang menunggu kami. Mereka berdua sangat berbeda dari yang ada di foto,lebih tinggi kurasa?. Mereka berdua menghampiri kami dan membungkuk dengan hormatnya.

"Selamat datang,Boss,di Indonesia"ucap mereka berdua sambil kembali berdiri tegak. "Perkenalkan,nama saya Rerta,pemegang Mist Nusantara Ring ,dan ini adalah Aren,pemegang Sky Nusantara Ring sekaligus pewaris CEDEF cabang Indonesia,yang juga adalah saudara laki-laki saya"ucap anak yang berkacamata

"Senang bertemu dengan anda"ucap Aren. Dia menjabat tangan ku dengan gaya yang sangat formal. "Silakan tinggalkan koper kalian disini karena pelayan akan membawanya".

Aku tersenyum," Senang bertemu denganmu juga, ngomong-ngomong...bukankah kalian terlalu formal?aku tidak terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu"jawabku sambil malu-malu.

"Ya,lagipula kita seumuran kan?kenalkan,aku Yamamoto Takeshi,ini Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Gokudera Hayato"ujar Yamamoto sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu Yamamoto dan Gokudera,juga Boss,maaf tapi kami tidak bisa memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu karena kami bisa diganyang oleh ayah kami dan Gokudera"balas Aren.

"Apa?hhh,menyusahkan sekali...kenapa aku selalu dipanggil begitu oleh bawahanku?"keluhku.

"Maa maa,setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada Dame Tsuna kan,Boss?"ujar Yamamoto.

"Kata -katamu tidak membuat semuanya jadi lebih baik,Yakyuu Baka"balas Gokudera.

"Hei,kurasa menggunakan kata Boss lumayan enak juga,pantas saja semua orang betah mengucapkannya,kurasa aku akan memanggilmu itu mulai sekarang,Boss!"ucap Yamamoto padaku.

"Terserahmu lah,aku sudah capek dengan semua ini,ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua,setelah ini kita akan kemana?"tanyaku pada Aren dan Rerta.

"Tentu saja rumah,tapi kita bisa berkeliling Jabodetabek terlebih dahulu jika kalian ingin"jawab Aren.

"Hei sepertinya itu mengasyikkan!ayo kita berkeliling Jabodetabek!"balas Yamamoto.

"Kau terlalu berisik,Yakyuu Baka!Jyuudaime,tempat apakah yang anda ingin kunjungi terlebih dahulu?"ucap Gokudera padaku.

"Yah mungkin kita harus pergi ke area pertokoan untuk memberi barang-barang. Vongola memberikanku terlalu banyak uang akhir-akhir ini sampai aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membelanjakannya"balasku. 'Yah kebanyakan uang sebagai imbalan dari mengalahkan berbagai musuh sih,aku belum bisa mendapat warisan dari Vongola karena aku belum resmi menjadi boss'pikirku.

"Baiklah,jadi ayo kita masuk ke mobil,semuanya!"ajak Aren dan Rerta. Kami mengikuti mereka memasuki mobil panjang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong,Aren kun,bagaimana menurutmu?"tanyaku pada Aren yang sedang membaca artikel di tabletnya.

"Tentang apa,boss?"balas Aren mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaki

"Yah maksudku...kita sama-sama harus mengemban tanggung jawab sebesar ini diusia muda,kurasa itu berat bagimu kan?"ujarku.

"Itu bukan masalah,lagipula Rerta selalu membantuku disetiap saat. Kadang aku merasa dialah yang lebih cocok menjadi pemimpin,tapi yah,nasih ya nasib,terima sajalah"balas Aren sambil menghela nafas.

"Pft,kurasa kau mirip denganku"ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hei,kalian berdua sedang membicarakan apa sih?"tanya Rerta dari kursi depan.

"Bukan apa-apa!"balasku.

"Ngomong-ngomong Boss,kurasa aku ingin melihat-lihat toko handphone"ucap Yamamoto.

"Eh,ada apa dengan handphonemu,Yamamoto?"tanyaku kebingungan. Kurasa dia masih memiliki miliknya yang lama.

"Yakyuu Baka tak sengaja menebasnya saat latihan,Jyuudaime,anda tidak perlu heran,karena orang ini benar-benar idiot"jawab Gokudera sambil menunjuk Yamamoto.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau tidak menjawab teleponku rabu lalu?"tanyaku pada Yamamoto.

"Ahahaha, benar sekali!"jawab Yamamoto.

"Yah, kalau begitu Mang Adim tolong bawa kami ke mall ya!"pinta Rerta pada si supir.

"Dimengerti!"balasnya.

Kami lalu berhenti disebuah Mall besar. Yamamoto hanya melihat-lihat sebentar setelah itu membeli hp yang sama dengan hp lamanya. Dan setelah itu,kami pun bingung mau kemana.

"Karena kita sudah ada disini,mari kita ke toko buku!sebaiknya kau mencari buku yang mengajarkanmu cara untuk tidak menebas benda sembarangan,Yakyuu Baka!"ucap Gokudera pada Yamamoto.

"Wari,wari"balas Yamamoto sambil tertawa.

Kami pun berjalan sebentar ke arah toko buku.

"Banyak sekali tankoubon"komentarku sambil kemandangi sekelilingi toko buku.

"Itu normal kan?, ngomong-ngomong boss,lihatlah ini!ini adalah buku dari penerbitan CEDEF yang sedang laris saat ini!"ucap Aren sambil menunjukkan sebuah novel bercover sebuah benda bulat yang sepertinya pernah aku lihat. Novel itu berjudul 'Sepuluh Tahun di Masa Depan'.

"Ini...jangan bilang kalau..."gumamku sambil memandangi sinopsis novel tersebut.

_Aku terbangun di sepuluh tahun di masa depan. Dan harus keluar dari peti matiku sendiri.Orang yang paling berjasa bagi kehidupanku telah meninggal disini. Dan aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau aku dan teman-teman ku adalah pihak yang kalah di masa depan. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengubah masa depan yang kelam ini dengan tanganku sendiri?_

"Ya,benar sekali!ini adalah rangkuman seluruh petualngan anda di masa depan!telah populer dikalangan anak muda dan telah dicetak ulang sebanyak 10 kali dalam sebulan!"ucap Aren.

"Apa????tunggu...itu berarti seluruh negeri ini tahu aku adalah boss mafia?".

"Tidak,kami tidak menggunakan nama asli dan ilustrasi disini,jadi jangan khawatir. Semua orang juga hanya menganggapnya sebagai novel biasa"balas Rerta.

"Lihat Jyuudaime,ada tentang Varia dan Mukuto juga disini!"ucap Gokudera sambil menunjukkan dua buah buku berjudul 'Ilusionis Ulung' bercover mata kanan Mukurk yang menunjukkan angka 'ichi',dan 'Pasukan Pembunuh' yang bercover posisi tanganku yang sedang melakukan Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised.

"Ada juga tentang Enma dan Pertarungan Perwakilan!"ucap Yamamoto sambil menunjukkan dua buah buku berjudul 'Pendekar Tanah' bercover penggabungan vongola gear dan shimon ring,dan 'Menghilangnya Pelangi' yang bercover jam yang pernah kupakai di pertarungan perwakilan dulu.

"Apa-apaan ini????"teriakku sambil memandangi kelima buku tersebut. "Siapa yang mengizinkan hal ini?".

"Nono,dia ingin kami mengenalkanmu secara tidak langsung kepada publik"jawab Aren dengan tenang.

"Kurasa aku harus membelinya,memastikan tidak ada satupun hal memalukan tentang diriku yang ditulis disini"gumamku sambil mengambil keempat buku itu dari Gokudera dan Yamamoto. 'Terlebih lagi,aku tidak ingin mode Dying Will ku diketahui semua orang'.

"Ah,kau melupakan satu,Boss!ini novel komedi paling laris bulan ini"ucap Rerta sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku berjudul 'Keinginan Terakhir' yang bercover peluru Dying Will.

"Tidak!!!".

* * *

Tetap Tsuna POV!

Malamnya,aku berbaring di kasurku sambil mebaca keenam novel yang kubeli tadi pagi. Nono sialan itu,tak kusangka dia akan meminta CEDEF untuk membuat sesuatu semacam ini. Aku masih bingung apakah dia itu sebenarnya sadis atau baik hati.

Rasanya sangat nostalgia saat aku membaca semuanya. Sudah hampir dua tahun sejak Reborn pertama kali mendatangiku dipagi itu. Sudah banyak hal yang terjadi,akupun makin berkembang.

"Anoo...Boss,tertarik untuk pergi ke lapangan belakang rumah?"Rerta mengetuk pintu.

"Ah,aku ikut!"balasku.

Aku mengikuti Rerta ke luar. Di rumah sebesar mansion inu,tentu saja halamannya sangat luas. Yanglain sedang menunggu di lapangan di belakang rumah.

"Ada apa ini?"tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Yah..kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk kenunjukkan kemampuan Nusantara Ring"jawab Aren sambil menunjukkan box berisi Nusantara Ring.

"Baiklah...".

"Aku duluan,seperti yang kau tahu,Boss,cincin kami mampu mengeluarkan pet box seperti milik kalian ,Gamma,dan varia. Milikku bisa mengeluarkan komodo"ucap Rerta sambil menyalakan api kabut di cincinnya.

Seekor komodo yang diselimuti api kabut di ekornya pun muncul. Dia sangat besar untuk ukuran seekor kadal.

"Aku dengar kalau pet box kalian itu semacam roh yang masuk,tapi kurasa ini tidak ada bedanya dengan pet box weapon di masa depan,padahal aku mengharapkan dia bisa bicara atau semacamnya"komentar Gokudera.

"Kuharap begitu,tapi itu belum terjadi hingga sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong,aku dan kakakku bisa menggunakan HDWM semau kami,walaupun kami masih tetap membutuhkan pil sih"ucap Rerta.

"Pil?aku kira itu hanya dibuat ayah untuk Basil kun"balas Tsuna.

"Kau tahu,yang diberikan Boss CEDEF padanya hanyalah sebuah prototipe,sekarang sudah cukup banyak petinggi CEDEF di berbagai negara yang memakainya untuk bertarung,contohnya seperti di Singapura,Amerika,bahkan Rusia"Aren menjelaskan,lalu dia sendiri menelan dua pil dying will dan berubah ke HDWM,begitupun Rerta.

"Wow,aku belum pernah melihat HDWM versi Mist sebelumnya"gumam Yamamoto.

"Lalu,jika Rerta adalah Komodo,maka"Aren menyalakan api di cincinnya dan keluarlah seekor burung besar yang diselimuti api langit. "Milikku adalah seekor Garuda Langit".

"Keren sekali...lalu,bagaimana dengan yang lain?"tanya Tsuna sementara dua orang itu keluar dari HDWM

"Storm Ring mampu mengeluarkan Harimau Sumatra,Rain Ring bisa mengeluarkan Burung Cendrawasih, Sun Ring bisa mengeluarkan Badak Jawa,Thunder Ring bisa mengeluarkan Orang Utan,dan Cloud Ring memiliki Anoa"jawab Rerta.

"Haha,menarik sekali!aku tidak sabar melihatnya!"ucap Yamamoto.

"Yah...kupikir kau harus menunggu,karena mencari pemegang sah benda ini bukanlah hal mudah"balas Aren.

"Che,karena itulah kami disini untuk membantu kalian"Ujar Gokudera.

"Benar,tunggu,kurasa aku tahu satu"ucap Aren.

"Siapa itu kak?".

"kota akan bertemu dengannya di sekolah".

* * *

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 2: Rerta

Rerta Pov

"Urggh,insomia sialan"gerutuku sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar. Sudah beberapa kali dalam seminggu ini insomnia ku aktif,sehingga aku tidak bisa tidur malam hari.

"Mana perutku lapar dan ayah serta ibu sedang pergi ke papua,hhhh,ada indomie ga ya?"ujarku saat menuju ke dapur dan memeriksa lemari. "Untung ada!,oke,masak dulu".

Aku pin langsung memasak nya dan menunggu sekitar tiga menit hingga akhirnya aku mendengar sebuah suara. Suara itu berasal dari halaman,seperti seseorang sedang mencoba memasuki rumah,aku langsung waspada

"Ya ampun, kenapa harus sekarang?,disaat lagi lapar begini"keluhku sebelum aku berubah menjadi HDWM dan menyembunyikan keberadaanku dengan Mist Flame.

Aku pergi ke asala suara itu berada. Dan ternyata memang benar ada penyusup. Seseorang yang memiliki tato dilehernya,dan dia juga memiliki Mafia Ring.

'Orvatto!'pikirku yang sedang memandangi orang itu dari kejauhan.

Aku tidak membuang waktu dan langsung muncul dihadapan orang itu.

"Walah-walah,sepertinya aku ketahuan oleh seorang kutu buku"ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara berkunjung kerumah orang yang baik dan benar?"Tanyaku tetap dalam HDWM.

"Itu tidak perlu,karena aku akan membantai kalian semua saat ini".

"Coba saja kalau bisa"Aku menyerangnya duluan. Dia langsung menghindar dan membalas seranganku. Aku melihatnya mengeluarkan box weaponnya yang berwarna biru. Sepertinya itu memiliki atribut rain flame.

"Arbello!"Seekor beruang dengan rain flame pun muncul dan menyerangku. Aku langsung menghindar,tapi dia langsung menyerangku dari belakang.

"Bangsat!,ya ampun,sepertinya tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main,Hydro!"aku mengeluarkan komodo besar itu dari cincin ku. Dia pun langsung menyerang beruang itu dengan ganasnya.

"Jadi ini Nusantara Ring ya?,kudengar benda-benda itu bisa melakukan cambio forma"ucap si penyerang.

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar ucapannya, "bagaimana kau tahu itu?,bahkan vongola decimo dan yang lain pun belum mengetahuinya,jawab aku,sialan!".

"Orvatto punya informan yang bagus,kau tahu,baiklah,kurasa aku harus serius sekarang".

Orang itu mengeluarkan senjatanya yang berupa sebuah doublestick yang diselimuti rain flame. Dia menyerangku dengan gerakan yang bukan main-main. Beberapa kali benda itu mengenaiku dengan sangat cepat.

"Kurasa sudah ada tulangmu yang retak,bukankah ini saatnya kau kabur dan memanggil bantuan?"ejeknya kepadaku yang sudah berlutut di tanah.

"_ Dalam keadaan terbaik,tangan kanan harus menyelesaikan masalah sebelum boss nya tahu_, maaf saja bahkan aku tidak perlu membangunkan boss ku untuk mengatasi badut sepertimu"Aku menyalakan gelang di tangan kirinya,yang membentuk sebuah alat yang mirip dengan ciptaan Verde dulu.

"Shigure Souen Ryu,Samidare"Aku menyerang musuh dengan pedang yang dibuat dari ilusi,yang berhasil menggores perutnya.

"Itu...bukankah itu teknik milik Rain Guardian Vongola Decimo?bagaimana kau bisa menggunakannya???"ucapnya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Entahlah,coba pikir sendiri,Maximum Cannon!"Aku menyerang dengan serangan milik Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Sekarang Sun Guardiannya,apa-apaan kau ini???"dia menyerangku dengan menembakkan Rain Flame dari pistol yang dia simpan di pinggangnya.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition"Aku membekukan peluru yang menuju ke arahku.

"Dan kenapa kau bisa menggunakan teknik Vongola saat kau tidak memiliki darah Vongola,sialan!,baiklah,mati kau anak kecil!!!".

"Hm,tak kusangka aku akan menggunakan sky flame ku untuk melawan orang sepertimu"Aku mengeluarkan cincin di sakukudan memakainya. Sky Ring Rank-A yang saat kupakai membuat Mist Flameku berubah menjadi Sky Flame. Aku juga mengeluarkan box weapon dan mengeluarkan seekor ular yang memiliki sky flame.

"Cobalt,lakukan"Ular itu membuka mulutnya dan membuat musuh menjadi batu seketika.

"Kurasa aku yang menang disini,hhh,sepertinya mi nya sudah mekar sekarang,GAAAHHH!!!"Aku tiba-tiba dipukul mundur oleh seseorang.

"Kau cukup hebat karena bisa mengalahkan guardian terlemah Orvatto, nak,tapi apakah kau berpikir penyusupnya hanya ada satu?"ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut emas.

"Njing,kenapa kau tidak muncul dari tadi hah??"geramku mencoba berdiri,tapi pukulannya sepertinya bukan pukulan biasa karena aku tidak bisa berdiri setelah itu.

"Kau hanyalah lalat pengganggu, sekarang,pergilah ke alam baka!"dia mengeluarkan pisaunya.

"Flame Arrow!".

Aku melihatnya sebelum pingsan,itu Gokudera.

* * *

"Kau berhutang padaku sebuah penjelasan,tapi pertama-tama,kenapa kau tidak membangunkan semua orang?"tanya Gokudera padaku yang sedang duduk dikursi dengan perban disana sini.

"Kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kan,sebagai seorang tangan kanan?"balasku.

"Che,baiklah,kau menang,tapi kenapa saat aku pergi ketempatmu aku melihat sky flame disana,karena aku berani bersumpah itubukan milik dua tamu tak diundang tadi,aku juga melihat tekbik milik Yakyuu Baka,Shibafu Atama,dan Jyuudaime"ucap Gokudera sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Tidak,itu tidak mungkin,kau pasti hanya berhalusinasi"balasku mencoba mengelak. Bisa gawat kalau semua orang tahu kalau aku punya Sky Flame.

"Kau tahu aku benci pembohong,sekarang,jawab dengan benar!".

"Kau sedang menginterogasiku ya??"Bagaimana ini,aku sudah kehabisan alasan untuk mengelak. "Tapi dengan syarat,jangan beri tahu siapapun tentang ini".

"Aku berjanji".

"Hhh,Aku...bisa mengeluarkan baik Mustmaupun Sky Flame,tapi aku menyembunyikan Sky Flameku sejak kecil,dan membiarkan Mist Flame yang mendominasi semuanya. Lalu,salah satu teknikku adalah meniru teknik seseorang,dengan menggunakan sifat Sky flame yang bisa membuka segala jenis box apapun kemudian dikembangkan menjadi sesuatu seperti ini,dan Mist Flame yang membuat ilusi nyata seperti Shigure Kintoki yang tiba-tiba muncul tadi"aku menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang Cambio Forma,Sky Flame ku,dan mengenai anggapan semua orang kalau akulah yang pantas mengambil alih sehingga aku tidak menunjukkan Sky Flame ku agar Aren tidak merasa rendah diri.

"Begitu ya,oke,hutangmu lunas,aku akan pergi tidur,kau juga,cepat tidur sana!"Gokudera pergi meninggalkanku sendirian didapur.

* * *

Tsuna POV

"Eeh???kemarin malam kita diserang?"ujarku saat sarapan.

"Benar,tapi tenang saja,Jyuudaime,karena aku dan Rerta sudah mengatasi mereka!!"balas Gokudera.

"Sayang sekali,padahal aku juga ingin ikut bertarung"ujar Yamamoto sambil mengoleskan selai ke roti.

"Kau hanya akan membuat semuanya makin runyam,Yakyuu Baka!"ucap Gokudera pada Yamamoto.

"Ngomong-ngomong,orang-orang itu sekarang dimana?"tanya Aren.

"Ah,mereka...sudah lari"jawab Rerta. 'Lebih tepatnya dibawa pergi jauh oleh Uri sih,bisa gawat kalau mereka melihat keadaan musuh yang membatu itu'.

"Haha,bagus sekali,Rerta!kau memang hebat!"puji Aren pada Rerta. Sementara Rerta hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, sekarang waktunya kita kesekolah"ucap Rerta.

"Sekarang?sekarang masih jam enam tiga puluh"balasku.

"Disini sekolah mulai jam tujuh pagi,Jyuudaime"ucap Gokudera.

"Maji de?kalau begitu kita harus segera pergi!!"ucap Yamamoto sambil berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

* * *

SMP Cakrawala

"Enaknya seragam pendek,tidak merpotkan jika dibandingkan dengan di Namichuu"ujar Tsuna. "Disini juga tidak ada seseorang yang selalu menggigit kita sampai mati".

"Tapi..yang kita pakai sekarang tidak benar-benar lengkap"balas Aren.

"Eh?yang lengkap seperri apa?"Tanya Yamamoto pada Aren.

"Seperti itu"Aren menunjuk ke sekelompok anggota pramuka yang memakai kacu,tali kur,bet,dll. "Sebenarnya semua orang diharuskan memakai baju seperti itu tapi karena terlalu merepotkan,tidak ada yang memedulikannya".

"Oke,aku tarik kata-kataku,dan juga...Hibari san tidak boleh datang kesini!"ucap Tsuna.

Tsuna, Gokudera,dan Yamamoto pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah dan berpisah dengan Aren dan Rerta. Lalu mereka pun dibawa ke ruang kelas dan mengikuti prosedur bagi anak baru.

"Yo!,namaku Yamamoto Takeshi!,aku suka baseball,sushi,susu,dan kendo!".

"Gokudera Hayato".

"Sawada Tsunayoshi,salam kenal".

"Oke...jadi,apakah ada pertanyaan untuk mereka bertiga?"ucap seorang guru yang duduk di kursi sebelah mereka.

Serentak semua anak perempuan mengangkat tangannya.

"APAKAH KALIAN BERTIGA SUDAH PUNYA PACAR???".

Mereka bertiga langsung berkeringat dingin. Sepertinya FanGirls akan mengikuti mereka kemanapun mereka pergi.

"Yah aku tidak tertarik untuk memiliki pacar sekarang"jawab Yamamoto sambil tertawa. Sementara Gokudera mendengus kesal dan aku hanya meng iya kan ucapan Yamamoto.

Seorang murid laki-laki mengangkat tangannya. "Kenapa kalian memakai perhiasan seperti itu disekolah?"tanyanya.

Tsuna memandangi Sky Ring nya, "Ini semacam warisan keluarga yang harus selalu kami pakai,agar tidak ada yang dapat mencurinya".

"Tapi bukankah kalau begitu malah lebih gampang dicuri?".

"Che,siapapun yang berani merebutnya akan menerima ganjarannya"balas Gokudera. Ya memang benar,hal itu sudah dibuktikan dengan kejadian Millefiore di masa depan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal perhiasan,bukannya Aren dan si kacamata juga memakai hal yang sama kan?"ucap seseorang sambil memandangi Aren dan Rerta di dekat jendela.

"Yah,tidak ada yang peduli soal itu asalkan tidak mengganggu jam pelajaran,kalian bertiga,duduklah disana"balas si guru sambil menunjuk tempat dibelakang.

* * *

Rerta POV

Aku baru saja keluar dari toilet. Karena belum jam istirahat,masih sangat sepi disini. Hanya ada penjaga kantin dan orang-orang yang sedang bolos kelas disini.

"Sial,kenapa harus ada mereka?"gumamku sambil melihat sekelompok orang yang sedang bolos kelas dan duduk-duduk di bangku kantin. Aku langsung mengalungkan Mist Ring ku bersama dengan Sky Ringku untuk mencegah kemungkinan terburuk cincinnya diambil. Karena aku tahu aku harus melewati mereka agar bisa kembali ke kelas.

'Seandainya tidak ada omerta,aku hanya perlu memakai apiku dan mengendap endap'pikirku. Aku berjalan perlahan melewati mereka,mencoba tidak menarik perhatian,tapi naas,mereka menyadari keberadaanku.

"Hei,bukannya ini si cupu dari kelas 3-F?,lu lagi sial ya,karena kami ada disini"ucap seorang preman sekolah dari belakangku. Mereka berempat yang tubuhnya besar-besar itu mengelilingiku yang bertubuh kecil ini.

"Ngapa lu jalan seenak jidat nya hah?lu tahu caranya nyapa orang ga?".

"Keknya di bocah dah mulai belagu karena ngerasa paling hebat,mau diapain nih?gua lagi gabut loh".

"Cus lah,hajar".

Dan setelah itu aku ditarik ke belakang sekolah.

Beberapa saat setelah itu.

"Rerta,kenapa kau lama sekali di toilet?,dan astaga,itu luka darimana?"tanya guruku saat melihatku didepan pintu.

"Ini...saya cuma jatoh bu,tadi"jawabku sambil berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang ke tempat dudukku.

Lalu guruku pun melanjutkan pelajaran lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?kau tidak mungkin punya lebam sebanyak itu cuma karena ngegubrak"tanya Aren yang cemas.

"Bukan apa-apa,ga usah dipeduliin,diludahin ge ntar sembuh"balasku sambil menyalin catatan milik Aren sementara Aren tetap memandangiku dengan cemas.

* * *

"Rerta kun,apa yang terjadi padamu?"tanya Tsuna saat jam istirahat. Dia sangat cemas setelah melihat keadaan Rerta setelah kembali dari toilet tadi.

"Bukan apa-apa Boss,sudah kubilang,aku hanya terjatuh"jawab Rerta sambil menempelkan plester yang tadi diambilnya dari kotak P3K di kelas.

"Kau tidak lupa kalau aku punya Hyper Intuition kan?"ucap Tsuna,dia berubah kedamam mode Boss nya yang membuatnya jauh lebih tegas. "Bahkan aku tidak perlu Hyper Intuition untuk mengetahuinya,dulu aku sangat sering terjatuh dan tidak satupun lukaku yang sebanyak itu saat aku sekali terjatuh".

"Yah kecuali kau jatoh di tangga dan ngegelinding dari atas terus nabrak tong sampah,dan seterusnya sampai ni Fanfiction tamat. Tapi kan dari sini ke toilet gak ada lewat tangga"komentar Aren.

"Jujur saja,kau dipukuli kan?"tanya Gokudera. Dia tahu kalau Rerta dan Aren juga terikat oleh Omerta sehingga Rerta bisa menjadi target empuk para belandaran karena fisiknya yang kecil dan penampilannya yang sangat kutu buku.

"Sudah kubilang,ini bukan apa-apa!kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku,hidupku aman dan damai kok"balas Rerta dengan agak kencang.

Tapi tetap saja pernyataannya tidak dapat membuat semua orang tenang.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah.

"Kemana Rerta?dia seharusnya pulang bersama kita kan?"tanya Yamamoto.

"Dia bilang dia ada urusan sebentar dan akan pulang sendiri nanti"jawab Tsuna. "Walaupun aku tidak percaya dengan alasannya sih".

"Kalau begitu,aku akan mencari Rerta,kalian pulang saja duluan!"ucap Aren sambil beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu,Aren kun,aku ikut!, Yamamoto,Gokudera,kalian bisa tunggu disini sebentar kan?"tanya Tsuna pada Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

"Tenang saja, Jyuudaime,kami akan menunggumu di minimarket depan!"balas Gokudera.

"Baguslah,terimakasih ya!".

* * *

Sementara itu,dengan Rerta.

Rerta hanya terdiam saat dia dihajar. Orang-orang itu mengancamnya untuk datang kesini,jika tidak,maka mereka akan membobol loker Rerta dan mengambil semua barang disana yang terdapat file-file yang dikumpulkannya sebagai bagian dari pekerjaannya. Tapi karena lemari dirumahnya terlalu penuh,maka dia menaruhnya di loker sekolahnya.

Dia hanya berharap agar kedua ring nya tidak diketahui,itu saja. Kontainer rahasianya di tas sudah dipenuhi oleh box weapon sehingga dia tidak bisa menaruhnya disana.

Tapi sialnya lagi,tidak sengaja kancing kemeja bagian atasnya copot,dan memperlihatkan kedua ring nya.

"Heh,sepertinya anak ini punya barang bagus!kira-kira ni batu akik kalo dijual berapa ya?"ucap seorang preman sambil menarik kencang cincin itu hingga talinya putus.

"Kembalikan"bisik Rerta.

"Woh,lumayan nih!bisa dipake buat ngedugem ampe lulus!".

"Kembalikan"kali ini suaranya lebih meningkat.

"Eh?dia ngomong apa?".

"Kembalikan!!"wajah Rerta terangkat,menunjukkan matanya yang berwarna oranye. Dia secara otomatis berubah ke HDWM,tapi bukan mist seperti biasanya,melainkan sky flame. Nyala api sky meledak-ledak di dahinya.

"Hah?ni bocah lagi maen sulap ya?,ada api -api gitu"seseorang menarik kerah baju Rerta dan menggedorkannya ke dinding.

Tapi tangan orang itu dipegang oleh Rerta,dan diremukkan olehnya.

"AARGGHHHH!!"teriak orang itu kesakitan,karena tulang hastanya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Woi,ngapain lu,bangsat!!"Yang lain mencoba memukul Rerta,tapi Rerta malah balik menyerangnya dengan gerakan pencak silat.

"Sejak kapan ni anak bisa silat???".

Rerta membantai keempat orang itu dengan cepat. Dan mengambil tas serta memungut kedua ringnya. Dia memakainya lagi dan memasukkan sky ring kesakunya. Tapi saat dia pergi dari preman-preman itu,dia tersentak kaget,Tsuna dan Aren ada disana.

* * *

"Boss,ayo cepat,aku punya firasat buruk!!"ucap Aren pada Tsuna. Mereka berdua sedang berlari ke belakang sekolah setelah mereka berdua mengelilingi sekolah untuk mencari Aren.

"Aku tahu!"balas Tsuna. "Ah itu dia!"Tsuna melihat Rerta sedang bersama empat orang siswa. Tapi dia kaget setelah melihat saat salah satu preman merebut Cincin milik aren. Pemandangan yang mereka berdua lihat setelah itu membuat mereka membeku.

"Apa...apaan ini???"gumam Aren saat melihat bagaimana Rerta mengalahkan keempat orang itu dengan Sky Flame nya. "Sejak kapan dia...punya Sky Flame?".

Sat Rerta mengambil tasnya,Aren dan Tsuna pergi menghampirinya. Mereka berdua menginginkan sebuah penjelasan.

"Kakak...Boss..."gumam Rerta. "Kenapa kalian ada disini?,tunggu...apa kalian melihat yang tadi?".

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Rerta...selama ini...apa yang kausembunyikan dariku?"tanya Aren.

"Maafkan aku...ini demi mu,orang-orang tidak boleh tahu aku punya Sky Flame,sehingga aku tidak pernah menggunakannya"jawab Rerta.

"Jadi selama ini kau hanya mengalah disetiap latihan kita?kenapa?kenapa kau sampai sebegitunya ingin menyembunyikan kemampuanmu?".

"Kalian berdua..."gumam Tsuna. Saat itu juga,Gokudera dan Yamamoto datang karena mereka berdua terlalu lama. Mereka membawa pergi orang-orang yang dihajar Rerta tadi dan segera kembali.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu kak,ini hanya keinginanku"ucap Rerta.

"Rerta,ini perintah!,jawab aku!"Perintah Aren dengan tegas. Dia tidak marah,tapi juga tidak senang.

_Gulp, _Rerta menelan ludah, "Menurutmu apa yang akan semua orang lakukan kalau tahu ternyata aku punya Sky Flame?mereka akan mencari cara untuk menyingkirkanmu,dengan segala cara!,bahkan ayah!bukankah kau tahu itu sejak awal-"Tiba-tiba Rerta di pukul oleh Aren dengan sangat cepat di pipi kanan.

"Aren,sudah cukup!"Tsuna mencoba menghentikannya sebelum dia dan Rerta berkelahi. Terlebih lagi,Rerta masih babak belur karena para preman tadi.

"Berbicara seperti itu...jadi kau meremehkanku,hah!?"Ucap Aren sementara Rerta hanya memandanginya sambil terpana. "Ada gitu ya,tangan kanan yang ngeremehin boss nya sendiri?".

'Benar,itu adalah sebuah hal yang tabu dilakukan seorang tangan kanan'pikir Gokudera.

"Jawab aku,Rerta!"teriak Aren.

"Ma-maafkan aku...aku tidak bermaksud..."balas Rerta.

Aren pun berbalik dan pergi," pikirkan dulu kesalahanmu,sampai kau sadar kesalahanmu,aku tidak akan berbicara denganmu"ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Yamamoto sambil membantunya berdiri. Sementara Rerta hanya mengangguk.

"Gokudera,tolong sembuhkan luka-lukanya"pinta Tsuna.

"Hai,Jyuudaime"Gokudera segera mengaktifkan Sun Flamenya dan menyembukan luka-luka Rerta.

"Kurasa permintaanmu untuk menyembunyikan semuanya tidak berlaku sekarang"gumam Gokudera pada Rerta.

"Ya...,aku.. benar-benar bodoh"balas Rerta.

"Bagus kalau kau berpikir seperti itu,bahkan sebagai Vongola Decimo,aku tetap tidak menyetujui tindakanmu itu"ucap Tsuna. "Yah kalau sudah begini,kita hanya bisa berharap kemarahan kakakmu mereda".

Rerta mengangguk. "Terimakasih,Gokudera,aku sudah pulih,ayo kita pulang"ucapnya.

"Kau harus cepat minta maaf pada kakakmu nanti"ucap Yamamoto yang menggendong tas Rerta.

"Aku tahu".

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Halo Guys!bagaimana menurutmu chapter kali ini?tolong direview plis!. #FakirComment. Menurut kalian,manakah yang lebih baik,versi sebelumnya atau versi kali ini?. Silakan curahkan unek-unek kalian di kolom komentar di bawah! (Emang yutub?).****Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 3: Makhluk di dalam cincin

Rerta POV

'Uuurgh,sejak kakak marah tadi,Mist Ring ku menjadi panas sekali. Dan kenapa tidak bisa dilepas?apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?",pikirku sambil memandangi cincin di jariku. "Apa aku harus minta maaf ya?".

Akupun dengan gontai langsung pergi menuju kamar kakakku. Dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Hei kak...ada yang ingin kubicarakan...aku minta maaf...aku tahu kau masih marah padaku,tapi...aku benar-benar menyesal,bisakah kau keluar dulu?"ucapku di depan pintu.

Tiba-tiba,dia membuka pintu dengan cepat.

"Ikut aku!"ucapnya sambil melangkah dengan cepat ke ruang latihan.

"Eh,apa?"aku mengikutinya perlahan. Dia menungguku di tempat latihan kami yang biasanya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?".

"Lawan aku,disini,sekarang!"Dia berubah ke HDWM dan menyerangku. Aku yang tidak mau kena pukul dua kali sehari olehnya pun langsung mengikuti langkahnya dan menghindar. Mist Flame langsung membara di dahiku.

"Jangan bermain-main,gunakan Sky Flame mu,apa kau merendahkanku hah?"ucapnya sambil terbang dengan cepat ke arahku.

"Urrghh..."Aku langsung menyalakan Sky Ring ku dan Dying Will Flame ku yang tadinya beratribut Mist berubah menjadi Sky Flame. Kecepatanku langsung bertambah dua kali lipat dan aku langsung menghindar darinya.

Aku membuka Sky Box Weapon yang kutaruh di sakuku dan membukanya. Cobalt langsung terbang menuju kakakku dan menyerangnya. Tapi dia menepisnya dan menyerangku.

Tendangannya mengenai perutku,dan membuatku terlempar jauh ke lantai. Tapi aku terbang kembali dan membuat sebuah ilusi nyata berupa ledakan dahsyat yang membuat dia terlempar ke dinding.

Selagi dia masih belum terbang,aku langsung membuat tiruan dari Meriam milik Gokudera dan menembakkan Dlame Arrow yang berbeda karena berupa Sky Flame.

"Apa apaan..."ucap Aren dari balik asap. "Jadi ini kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya ya...kau pikir itu cukup untuk mengalahkanku hah??".

Aren membuka box weaponnya,dan mengeluarkan dua buah celurit yang dibalut oleh Sky Flame. Dia menyerangku dengan ganas,seluruh tangannya diselimuti nyala Sky yang berkobar-kobar.

'Dia serius!'pikirku. Aku lalu membuat ilusi X-Gloves, dan Headphone dan mundur jauh ke belakang.

"X Burner!!"Ini mungkin tidak sekuat yang aslinya,tapi ini cukup untuk menghentikan Aren. Aku membuat sepuluh ilusi nyata berupa diriku,yang langsung melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Kami menyerang Aren dengan sepuluh X-Burner.

Saat seranganberhenti,dan asap mulai menghilang,aku tidak melihat Aren dimana-mana,yang membuatku kebingungan.

"Disini"ucapnya dari belakang. Aku langsung berbalik dan mendorong tubuhku kebelakang dengan apiku sebelum dia sempat menyerangku.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan box weaponku dan menyalakan kedua cibcinku dan memasukkannya sekaligus ke lubang di box weapon seperti yang dilakukan Hibari masa depan. Membuat keluarlah senjataku yaitu sebuah tongkat berduri yang dibalur oleh gabungan nyala Mist dan Sky Flame.

'Kakak tidak punya Hyper Intuition seperti Boss,dia tidak akan bisa menyadarinya!'pikirku,aku memukulkan tongkat itu ke tanah dan membuat dinding-dinding raksasa yang sangat tebal. Saat itu juga aku langsung menyembunyikan diri dengan Mist Flame ku dan menghilang.

Aren merubuhkan satu persatu dinding itu,berusaha mencariku. Lalu saat dia berhasil menembus dinding terakhir,aku muncul dibelakangnya,dan menyerangnya. Aku menang,Aren terkena seranganku yang sangat kuat dan langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Aku menang..."ucapku yang langsung terduduk di lantai yang sudah tidak berwujud itu karena perkelahian kami tadi. "Apa kakak tidak apa-apa ya..?"pikirku sambil memandangi Aren yang terbaring di lantai. 'Mungkin aku harus memanggil yang lain..'pikirku.

* * *

Aren POV

'Dimana aku?benar juga ya...aku kalah dari Rerta dan pingsan'pikirku sambil memandang kesekeliling. Aku berada di sebuah kegelapan tanpa ada satupun benda fisik yang nyata. Bahkan aku pun bingung apa aku ada di bawah atau di atas.

"Kau pasti sedang menertawakanku kan?makhluk dalam cincin?"ucapku sambil memandang ke belakang. Ke tempat seekor burung dengan Sky Flame sedang terbang sambil memandangiku. "Setelah aku berbicara denganmu dengan sangat percaya diri seperti itu,dan malah kalah dari adikku yang secara teknis adalah bawahanku sendiri".

_"Kau yang berpikir seperti itu"_ucap burung itu sambil terbang kearahku dan bertengger di tangan kanan ku.

"Oh,kau bisa bicara rupanya?"ujarku.

_"Tidak ada yang pernah memilihmu karena kau selalu menang,menurutmu kenapa aku memilihmu dan bukan adikmu?dari awal pun aku sudah tahu apa yang adikmu sembunyikan"_ucapnya sambil memandangiku dengan matanya yang tulus.

"Entahlah..."balasku.

_"Kau akan mengetahui itu ketika waktunya tiba...bagaimanapun,ini bukanlah tempat yang pantas untuk kita bertemu,sekarang bangunlah,semua orang menunggumu,aku pun akan segera menyusulmu"_Dia menyelimutiku dalam kobaran api dan sesaat kemudian,aku pun terbangun.

"Kakak?kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Rerta dengan tatapan yang sangat menyesal. "Syukurlah...dari tadi Gokudera terus menggunakan Sun Flame padamu,tapi kau tidak kunjung bangun".

"Aren kun,apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?apa kalian berkelahi tadi?"tanya Boss dengan cemas.

"Erggh...Rerta tidak menceritakannya padamu?"ucapku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang masih terasa sakit.

"Si bodoh itu menolak memberitahu kami sampai kau bangun"balas Gokudera.

"Maa...dia pasti sangat khawatir padamu"ujar Yamamoto.

"Kakak...aku benar-benar minta-"Aku memotong ucapannya.

"Itu tidak perlu,aku sudah memaafkanmu dari tadi,yang lebih penting...jangan pernah lagi kau menyembunyikan apapun dariku,mengerti?"ucapku.

"Ya,Boss!"balasnya.

Tiba-tiba Boss menghela nafas dengan lega,"syukurlah...kalian berdua berbaikan lagi..."ucapnya.

"Ya...maaf membuatmu khawatir"balas Rerta.

"Ngomong-ngomong Rerta...sejak kapan kau bisa menggunakan X Burner?atau Flame Arrow?"tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Apa?"Boss berteriak kebingungan,sementara Yamamoto hanya menunjukkan wajah 'What The Heck?'.

"Jangankan itu,si bodoh ini bahkan bisa menggunakan Samidare,Maximum Cannon,bahkan Zero Point Breakthrough Firs Edition"komentar Gokudera yang membuat Boss dan Yamamoto makin terkejut.

"Yah...itu hanya tiruan,kekuatannya hanya sekitar 75% dari aslinya"Rerta pun menjelaskan tentang cara dia melakukannya. "Kalian semua tahu kalau karakteristik Flame tiap orang berbeda kan?karena ada pencampuran antara Mist Flame dan Sky Flame didalam diriku,aku pun bisa melakukannya".

"Itu berarti aku tidak bisa melakukannya?"Tanyaku,Rerta mengangguk.

"Untung saja kekuatan seperti itu tidak dimiliki oleh musuh..."ujar Boss dengan pandangan yang masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. "Aku masih tidak bisa membayangkannya jika Byakuran atau Bermuda bisa menggunakan X Burner atau XX Burner,atau lebih buruk, Xanxus dengan Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition".

"Haha,itu benar-benar mengejutkan bukan,Boss?"ujar Yamamoto pada Boss.

Tiba-tiba, suhu cincinku mulai meningkat,kelihatannya Rerta mengalami hal yang sama. Dia berusaha melepasnya berkali-kali,tapi tidak bisa. Mist Nusantara Ring nya seakan-akan menempel di tangannya. Hal yang sama terjadi padaku.

"Hei,apa yang terjadi?"tanya Gokudera yang penasaran atas tingkah laku kami.

"Kenapa ini??"ujar Rerta. "Baru kali ini hal seperti ini terjadi,gaahh, panas sekali!".

"Aku juga!"ucapku.

"Kenapa kalian?"tanya Boss dengan khawatir. Saat dia menyentuh Cincin ku, tiba-tiba Sky Ring ku dan Mist Ring milik Rerta bercahaya. Cahayanya makin kuat sampai-sampai kami tidak bisa melihat. Lalu saat kami membuka mata kembali, di tengah-tengah kami berlima,muncul Mist Komodo milik Rerta dan Sky Garuda milikku.

"Apa-apaan ini?"ujar Gokudera.

_"Sudah kubilang aku akan menyusul kan?,dan sepertinya Muhaiman ingin ikut keluar juga_,_ah,sekarang namamu Hydro kan?"_ ucap Sky Garudaku pada Mist Komodo milik Rerta.

"Mereka...bisa bicara?,tunggu,makhluk gaib nya beneran ada???"ujar Boss dengan ketakutan.

_"Kau sangat tidak sopan anak muda,bagaimanapun,kami hanyalah manusia yang harus membayar dosa dengan menjadi seperti ini!"_balas Hydro. _"Langsit, terimakasih karena sudah menerima permintaanku"_ucap Hydro pada Sky Garuda ku.

"Tunggu...siapa kalian?kenapa kalian bisa menjadi seseperti ini?"tanya Rerta sambil memandangi Hydro. "Hyd- Maksudku Muhaiman,ada apa dengan kalian?".

_"Panggil saja aku Hydro,anak muda,bagaimanapun,Muhaiman bukanlah nama asliku,itu adalah panggilan dari pemilikku sebelumnya. Aku bahkan sudah lupa dengan nama asliku._"balas Hydro.Oke,untuk ukuran seekor (atau seorang?) komodo,dia sangat ramah mengingat seharusnya komodo adalah predator berbahaya. _"Dan mengenai alasan kenapa kami seperti ini... Langsit,kurasa kamu bisa menjelaskannya?"._

Langsit mengangguk, _"Pada zaman dahulu kala,ketika negeri ini masih terpecah belah dalam berbagai kerajaan,hiduplah tujuh orang ksatria yang sangat berani dari sebuah kerajaan besar. Akan tetapi,karena kerajaan mereka diserang,maka ketujuh orang tersebut meminta bantuan dari tujuh jin legendaris. Dengan kekuatan dari jin tersebut,mereka berhasil merebut kembali kerajaan mereka. Sayangnya,setelah keadaan menjadi damai kembali,jin-jin itu meminta tumbal yaitu seluruh penduduk kerajaan tersebut. Karena mereka semua tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya,maka mereka bertujuh kemudian dikutuk selamanya dalam wujud hewan yang berbeda-beda,dan terjebak dalam tujuh macam cincin sampai kutukannya terlepas. Sampai sekarang,ketujuh orang itu masih hidup dalam cincin-cincin yang saat ini kalian pegang,dan salah satunya adalah aku,dan juga Hydro"_Langsit menceritakan semuanya. _"Dan perihal mengenai kenapa cincin-cincin tersebut bisa mengeluarkan api keinginan terakhir,atau Dying Will Flame seperti yang kalian ketahui,aku masih belum tahu jawabannya. Sayang sekali,padahal dari wajah kalian semua,aku yakin kalian bertanya-tanya tentang itu"_.

"Benar...Langsit San,apakah kau mengenal Vongola Primo?"tanya Boss sambil menunjukkan Cincinnya. "Bagian dari waktunya tersimpan dalam cincin ini,dan Vongola Gear yang lain".

_"Ah,Giotto ya?dia orang yang sangat baik. Kau memiliki banyak kesamaan dengannya nak,aku harap kau bisa meneruskan tekadnya"_ balas Langsit.

"Langsit...apa tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikan kalian seperti semula?"tanyaku padanya.

_"Tidak ada yang tahu nak...itu masih menjadi misteri sampai sekarang,dua generasi yang dulu memgang kami juga lenyap karena mencari tahu cara mengembalikan kami. Kau tidak perlu mencarinya,bagaimanapun,ini adalah balasan atas dosa kami,karena bersekutu dengan jin"_jawab Langsit.

"Tapi...bukankah kalian melakukan itu karena ingin melindungi kerajaan kalian?tidak ada yang salah dari itu!"ucap Boss.

"Jyuudaime benar,kalian tidak seharusnya menerima ini"ucap Gokudera yang mendukung Boss. Tidak...bukankah dia memang selalu mendukung Boss nya?.

"Haha,mereka berdua benar,walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengerti sih..."ujar Yamamoto.

"Dasar idiot!"Balas Gokudera.

_"Kalian..."_gumam Langsit.

"_Jangan terlalu naif,anak muda!bagaimanapun kami melakukan ini dengan tujuan melindungi kerajaan yang kami miliki,tanpa berpikir dari sudut pandang musuh. Bayangkan saja berapa banyak orang yang mati karena kami,berapa banyak keluarga yang kehilangan tulang punggungnya,berapa banyak orang tua yang kehilangan anaknya,berapa banyak anak-anak yang kehilangan ayahnya!. Dengan alasan apapun,tidak ada hal yang baik dari bersekutu dengan jin,apalagi dengan tujuan membunuh orang lain seperti itu. Siapapun bisa berubah,bahkan jika itu temanmu sendiri,aku bisa saja gelap mata dan membantai semuanya dengan bantuan dari jin ini"_ ucap Hydro dengan keras.

"Kau benar...aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang itu"balas Boss sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu...setelah ini,apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"tanya Rerta pada Hydro dan Langsit.

_"Kami akan membantumu melakukan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang. Karena... teman-teman kami yang tersisa tidak sebaik yang kalian kira"_jawab Langsit.

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/N****Halo Guys,bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter hari ini?. Ngomong-ngomong,aku baru saja membaca Fanfic ini versi terjemahan bahasa inggris dari Mbah Google Translate dan aku pun ngakak sendiri karena kata 'kak' atau 'kakak' atau 'adikku' kadang berubah menjadi Sister. Padahal kan Aren dan Rerta itu laki-laki!. Jadi buat orang luar yang bingung...di Indonesia,kata ka.kak bisa berarti kakak laki-laki atau kakak perempuan,dan aku terlalu malas menulis secara lengkapnya,lagian siapa juga yang mau sih?. Itu buat memperjelas aja ya... Dan aku banyak memasukkan bahasa gaul atau kata lata kasar kesini,jadi jangan bingung karena kata-kata kasar di indonesia beda ama di luar sana. (Walau aku baru tahu kalau bangsatt bisa berarti Son of a Bitch sih).****Ciao!!!**


	5. Chapter 3: Rain Guardian

Aren POV

"Ya ampun...aku masih tidak percaya kau adalah manusia yang dikutuk"ucapku pada Langsit yang sedang bertengger dengan santai di tanganku saat aku berjalan dari lab komputer setelah seorang guru memintaku mencarikan sesuatu disana. "Kukira kau semacam dedemit atau sejenisnya,"ucapku lagi.

"Manusia kadang berpikiran aneh-aneh terhadap apa yang belum mereka tahu,padahal apa yang mereka khawatirkan belum tentu seburuk itu,"balas Langsit dengan mengepakkan sayap emasnya yang indah dan menghilang.

'Bukannya kau dulu juga manusia ya???'pikirku. Kakiku terus melangkah melalui sepanjang lorong itu yang jendelanya memperlihatkan langsung keadaan di lapangan. Aku memandangi keluar sana sambil berpikir sejenak, 'Waktu untuk mencari pemegang yang sah sudah sangat terbatas,sampai kapan kami akan seperti ini tanpa perkembangan sama sekali?'.

Aku memang sudah memikirkan seseorang yang sangat cocok. Tapi Boss tidak akan mengizinkan seorang penduduk sipil menjadi bagian dari kami,kecuali orang itu memang benar-benar menerimanya. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi,penyerangan besar-besaran Orvatto bisa terjadi kapan saja,itu akan membuat kekacauan di kota ini.

Saat aku melanjutkan langkahku,tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dengan cepat melewatiku. Dia membawa dua kantung plastik dari minimarket yang kelihatannya sangat berat. Aku pun penasaran,dan menghentikannya.

"Hei,kau...Mahesa kan?kita sekelas di kelas tujuh"ucapku sambil menghentikannya. "Kenapa kau membawa banyak sekali barang?".

"A...Aren?wah,sudah lama sekali rupanya,aku sampai tidak mengenalmu,ini ya?aku menawarkan jasa membelikan sesuatu untuk guru-guru"balasnya sambil tersenyum. Dia mengangkat kedua kantung yang kulihat isinya berupa makanan dan semacam alat tulis kantor.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?,benar ya,dari dulu kau selalu saja nyari kerjaan dimana-mana,lalu,itu uang buat apa?jangan-jangan buat beli kaset ps lagi seperti dulu"tanyaku.

"Bukan kok,aku cuma lagi pengen beli gundam edisi terbaru"jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Sudah dulu ya,nanti kita ngobrol lagi!"dia pun berlari meninggalkanku. Sementara aku hanya bisa memandanginya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

'Dasar,tu anak ga ada cara lain buat nabung apa? kayaknya enak banget,ngerjain apa-apa kek gampang banget'pikirku sambil berjalan ke kelasku. Disana aku melihat Rerta dan yang lain sedang membicarakan suatu hal.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"tanyaku sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Ah,begini,kau pernah bilang kalau ada orang yang cocok sebagai pemegang cincin disini kan?,siapa dia kak?"balas Aren yang sedang duduk di meja. Oke,jelas-jelas guru akan memarahinya jika dia kepergok sedang duduk di meja seperti ini.

"Hm,kalian sedang membicarakan tentang hal itu rupanya,yah,kemungkinan dia akan bergabung hanya sedikit,kau tahu? dia hanya penduduk sipil,aku yakin boss juga tidak bisa menerimanya kan?"tanyaku pada Boss yang ada di sampingku.

"Ya...ini bukan hal main-main.."jawab Boss yang terlihat resah.

"Maa...aku bahkan berpikir kalau ini hanyalah permainan"ujar Yamamoto dengan riang.

"Karena itu kau idiot,Yakyuu Baka"balas Gokudera dengan cibirannya yang khas.

"Aku bahkan ragu dia bisa berantem atau membela dirinya...hhh...mikir apa sih aku ini?"ujarku sambil memikirkan Mahesa. Ya,Mahesa memang orang yang cocok. Dia jelas-jelas memiliki rain flame dalam dirinya. Aku seakan merasakannya saat aku bertemu dia lagi setelah menerima Sky Ring ku 3 bulan lalu. Mungkin itu juga berkat Langsit sih.

* * *

Sore Hari, Pukul 5 sore.

"Hm,mereka bahkan belum bergerak ya,padahal Orvatto sudah mulai bersiap-siap. Sampai kapan mereka mau menunggu?"ucap Seseorang sambil berdiri diantara tumpukan musuh yang telah dikalahkannya.

"Gah...siapa sebenarnya kau?dari keluarga apa kau?"tanya seorang musuhnya yang masih sadar.

"Hah?aku bukan mafia,setidaknya belum. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan?,dan jika kau bertanya siapa namaku, namaku Mahesa"jawabnya sebari meninggalkan mereka semua.

Mahesa melangkah dengan cepat,perlahan diapun keluar sari gang sepi itu dan muncul di depan daerah pertokoan.

'Benar...sampai kapan lagi dua beesaudara itu akan menunggu'pikirnya. "Kau berpikir hal yang sama kan,Tarsa?"tanyanya pada seekor cendrawasih yang diselimuti oleh Rain Flame. "Kau menemuiku,padahal aku bukanlah pemilikmu,kau benar-benar tidak sabaran ya?,ah ya benar,kau belum bisa berkomunikasi denganku,untuk sekarang".

* * *

Tsuna POV

"Ngomong-ngomong,Aren kun,bukannya kita harus pulang dengan mobil?sopir kalian pasti sedang mencari kita sekarang"ucapku saat kami sedang berjalan di depan sebuah daerah ekonomi yang cukup ramai.

"Biarlah,Juudaime,kau tahu kalau mereka berdua punya hobi membuat masalah"ucap Gokudera padaku.

"Apa apaan itu? kau tahu kalau aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian berkeliling"balas Aren dengan sebal. "Kita tidak pernah punya waktu untuk begini".

"Ya,itu karena pertengkaranmu dengan si bodoh itu"komentar Gokudera.

"Hah?kenapa kau membawa-bawaku juga?"ucap Rerta yang tidak terima.

"Hei,aku hanya mengatakan 'Si bodoh' jika kau seperti itu,berarti kau mengakui kalau kau itu bodoh!".

"Lu ngajak berantem hah?".

"Maa maa,jangan berkelahi disaat seperti ini lah"ucap Yamamoto melerai mereka,disaat begini memang dia yang paling bisa diandalkan.

"Diam kau Maniak Baseball!".

Aku memilih untuk menghiraukan mereka bertiga dan berjalan didepan bersama Aren. Kelihatannya dia juga sama sepertiku,dan pura-pura tidak mengenal orang-orang itu.

"Eh,yang disana itu...bukannya itu Mahesa?"ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke seorang anak dengan rambut hitam tipis yang sedang melihat-lihat ke etalase toko.

"Mahesa?temanmu?"tanyaku dengan bingung. Aku baru melihatnya kali ini.

"Yah...dia sekelas denganku di tahun pertama,ketika tahun kedua aku sekelas dengan Rerta dan bukan dengannya"balas Aren sambil menghampirinya. "Oi,Mahesa!".

Anak itu menoleh ke arah kami dan menghampiri kami. "Hai Aren,sedang apa kau disini?".

"Itu harusnya perkataanku,toko figuran bukan disini kan?"balasnya sambil memandang ke etalase toko yang tadi Mahesa lihat.

"Hehehe,aku hanya jalan-jalan, ngomong-ngomong,apakah ini murid baru dari Jepang itu?kenapa kau tidak mengenalkanku padanya,Aren?".

"Benar juga,Boss,ini Mahesa,si gila kerja, Mahesa, ini Sawada Tsunayoshi"ucap Aren memperkenalkanku padanya. Sementara Mahesa menjabat tanganku dengan bersemangat.

"Kau sangat beruntung,Aren, hah?sudah jam segini?aku harus segera pulang,dah!"Mahesa pun berlari melewatiku. Tapi saat dia berjalan melewatiku, dia berbisik pelan, "Kalian terlalu lama" setelah itu dia pergi dan berlari.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam memikirkan kata-kata nya. Ada yang aneh dengan anak itu,dia bukan orang biasa. Lalu aku pun menyadarinya,ada sesesuatu di tanganku. Dan aku pun melihatnya,sebuah gumpalan kertas.

"Apa itu?"tanya Aren yang penasaran.

Aku membukanya,diatas kertas yang lecek itu tertulis jelas sebuah tulisan yang benar-benar mengagetkan.

_Aku Tahu_

"Apa ini? siapa yang memberikanmu kertas ancaman ala-ala film horor,boss?"tanya Yamamoto tiba-tiba.

"Kebiasaanmu yang sering muncul tiba-tiba itu jauh lebih horor dari kertas ini"balas Rerta dibelakangnya.

Aren tiba-tiba merebut kertas itu,dan memasukkannya ke kantong, "Bukan apa-apa,tadi ada orang tidak dikenal yang menjatuhkan ini"ucapnya.

'Aren...kau sepikiran denganku kan?'aku memandangi Aren,dan dia mengangguk seolah-olah dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

* * *

Tsuna POV

Malam itu,aku dan Aren bertemu di meja makan. Kami sengaja menyuruh yang lain untuk latihan di hutan yang mengelilingi mansion ini sehingga aku dan Aren bisa berbincang secara empat mata.

"Dari sejak aku bertemu dengannya, Hyper Intuition ku mengamuk seperti sedang memberitahuku ada yang disembunyikan orang itu"ucapku pada Aren.

"Dari awal Mahesa memang tidak terlalu dikenal sih,kami hanya mengetahuinya sebagai si 'gila kerja' yang dimana pun kami bertemu dengannya,dia pasti sedang kerja sambilan"balas Aren sambil mencari data tentang Mahesa yang sudah diretas olehnya. Tunggu,maksudku oleh CEDEF, tidak mungkin anak dengan rangking lima dari bawah ini bisa meretas kan?

"Bagaimana menurutmu?apa dia bersama Orvatto?"tanyaku.

"Orvatto baru datang ke negara ini setahun lalu,bagaimana bisa Mahesa berada di pihak Orvatto sejak awal?"jawab Aren sambil menunjukkan data yang telah diperolehnya.

Aku membacanya dengan teliti. Kecerdasannya rata-rata,semuanya rata-rata. Tidak pernah ada riwayat dia mengikuti kelas bela diri atau apa. Dia juga kerap kali terlihat sedang melihat-lihat ke etalase toko.

"Melihat ini membuatku berpikir kalau dia itu semacam pengutil dan bukan musuh"gumam Aren sambil melihat rekaman CCTV yang memperlihatkan Mahesa sedang berada didepan etalase toko dan memerhatikan sesuatu. "Tunggu,kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak awal?".

"Ada apa?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Benda yang dia perhatikan...bukannya ini Mafia Ring?"Aren menunjuk ke sebuah cincin yang Mahesa perhatikan di rekaman itu.

"Tunggu,Aren,tadi saat kau memergokinya,dia sedang ada dimana?"tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"Toko...Barang Antik"jawabnya dengan cepat.

Sekarang semuanya menjadi jelas. Satu kesimpulan yang kami dapat, Mahesa mungkin adalah sesorang yang terkait dengan mafia sejak awal. Atau mungkin dia pernah sekali mengeluarkan Dying Will Flamenya dang mengetahui dari suatu sumber informasi tentang cincin yang bisa memperkuat nyala apinya.

"Ini mungkin bukan kebetulan...bisa saja Mahesa mengetahui tentang Nusantara Ring itu"ucapku. "Tunggu...Aren,bisa kau perlihatkan padaku Cincin yang tersisa?"aku memintanya.

Aren pun pergi sebentar dan dia kembali denhan membawa sebuah box berisikan cincin-cincin itu. Box yang mirip dengan tempat yang dulu digunakan untuk menyimpan Vongola Ring kami.

"Kita memiliki Storm,Rain,Cloud, Lightning,dan Sun disini"ucap Aren sambil memerhatikannya. Tiba-tiba dia mengusap matanya seolah-olah tidak percaya.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini cuma halusinasiku saja atau...ukiran nya hilang?"Aren menunjukkanku Rain Nusantara Ring yang kosong,tanpa ukiran yang sebelumnya ada di sana.

"Apa?jangan bilang itu palsu!"ucapku.

"Tidak...yang lain masih yang asli...harusnya mereka juga diganti jika benar-benar ada yang mengganrinya dengan yang palsu"jawab Aren. "Langsit,bisakah kau keluar?"Aren memanggil Langsit,yang seketika muncul dan terbang ke bahu Aren.

_"Kau __memanggilku?"_ucapnya dengan nada yang membawa harmoni seperti biasanya.

"Langsit san,apa kau mengetahui tentang Burung Cendrawasih yang ada di Rain Nusantara Ring?"tanyaku pada burung itu.

_"Sepertinya kau membicarakan tentang Tarsa,ya...dia adalah orang yang suka seenaknya sendiri dan tidak mau menunggu. Tak heran dia pergi dari cincin itu bahkan sebelum pemiliknya yang sah datang. Sepertinya dia mencari sendiri diluar sana"_jawab Langsit.

"Ya ampun!,benar-benar merepotkan"balas Aren. "Sekarang kita harus mencari seekor burung kecil juga?di Jakarta?".

"Aku khawatir dia ditangkap atau apa,dengan fakta kalau wujudnya adalah seekor burung yang cukup langka"gumamku.

_"Aku akan membantu kalian mencarinya,aku bisa mencari tahu dimana rekan-rekanku hanya berdasarkan nyala api mereka"_ucap Langsit sebelum dia menutup matanya.

"Kau menemukannya?lokasinya?"tanya Aren penasaran.

_"Ikuti aku"_Langsit terbang keluar. Kami langsung menyambar jaket kami berdua dan memasuki HDWM. Kami terbang ke kota dan turun disebuah gang kosong.

"Kenapa dia ada di tempat seperti ini?"ujarku. "Apa dia memilih gelandangan atau semacamnya?".

"Tidak tahu"balas Aren. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua hal yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba,Hyper Intuition ku bergejolak. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan bersiap untuk bertarung. Tapi Langsit dengan tenangnya terbang ke arah kanan dan kami mengikutinya.

_"Halo temanku,sudah lama rupanya"_ ucap Langsit pada seekor Cendrawasih yang diselimuti rain flame. Disampingnya kami melihat sebuah sosok yang memperjelas semua kecurigaan kami.

"Mahesa?".

* * *

Sosok itu berbalik,dan tersenyum dengan sangat ramah.

"Kalian sudah datang ya?aku sudah menunggu kalian"ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba,Rain Nusantara Ring yang ada pada Aren bersinar terang dalam kobaran api berwarna biru. Cincin itu terbang ke arah Mahesa dan terpakai dengan sangat mulus di jari tengahnya.

_"Kalian terlalu lama,aku sudah menemukan pemegangku"_ ucap Tarsa. Dia terbang ke arah Langsit dan membungkuk di depannya. "_Senang bertemu denganmu,panglimaku".__"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Tarsa,jadi,apa yang terjadi sampai kau repot-repot melakukan hal seperti ini?"_tanya Langsit.

_"Kenapa?justru aku heran padamu kenapa kau memilih anak ini sebagai pemegangmu"_ jawab Tarsa. _"Aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang baik darinya,jika dia kalah dari pemegangku,maka aku akan menarik kembali Sky Ring darinya"_.dia terbang kearah Mahesa. "_Mahesa,lakukan_"pintanya.

"A...apa yang akan dia lakukan?"ujar Aren.

"Aku tidak tahu..."balas ku.

Mahesa melepaskan dasi sekolah yang dia pakai. Dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. "Tarsa,Cambio Forma"ucapnya.

"Ca..cambio forma???"ujar Aren dan Aku bersamaan.

Seketika tubuh Mahesa diselimuti oleh pakaian ala ksatria pada zaman kerajaan. Dia membawa tombak yang sangat mematikan,diselimuti oleh Rain Flame.

_"Sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihat ini_" Komentar Langsit disebelahku.

"A.. aku harus membantu Aren kun!"ucapku sambil memasuki HDWM.

Tapi Langsit menghalangiku,dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"tanyaku sambil kembali menjadi seperti semula.

_"Ini pertarungannya" _jawab Langsit.

Aren menyerang Mahesa dengan senjatanya. Dia terbang kesana kemari,mencoba mencari titik lemah Mahesa. Mahesa terus menahan serangan Aren dan saat ada kesempatan,dia langsung melangkan pukulannya pada Aren dan membuatnya terlempar. Aren sudah sangat terpuruk,dia tidak mau kalah lagi setelah kalah dari adiknya sendiri.

"Cuma segini tekadmu?"tanya Mahesa sambil berjalan ke arah Aren. "Aku mulai berpikir kalau Rerta lah yang pantas memgang Sky Ring".

"Kaupikir aku tidak tahu ha???memangnya kau pikir aku tidak menyadari semua itu?aku tahu,aku bukanlah orang yang pamtas memiliki Langsit. Aku tahu aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi semuanya,tapi akan kucari cara untuk melakukannya!!!"teriak Aren. Aku melihatnya,saat Aren mengumandangkan tekadnya, Langsit tersenyum, senyum yang sama seperti yang sering diberikan oleh Reborn.

_"Kurasa sudah waktunya untuk mulai serius"_ Langsit terbang ke arah Aren. _"Kau bisa melakukannya,Aren, aku bersamamu"._

"Ya..."Aren mengangguk. "Cambio Forma!".

Celurit di kedua tangan Aren mulai berubah bersamaan dengan saat Langsit megubah dirinya menjadi kobaran api. Benda tajam itu berkembang,kini lebih terlihat panjang dan berubah bentuk.

Aren melancarkan serangannya,serangan yang jauh lebih kuat dan cepat dari sebelumnya.

'Cambio forma...ini makin membingungkan,siapa sebenarnya yang membuat cincin-cincin ini, Talbot?,tidak...bukan...ini sama sekali bukan...ini juga tidak terlihat seperti buatan Kawahira'pikirku dengan bingung. Sementara aku masih melihat pertarungan antara Aren dan Mahesa. Ini mengingatkanku pada saat dimana Gokudera pertama kali bertemu denganku.

"A..aku menang"ucap Aren sambil mengarahkan celuritnya ke leher Mahesa yang jatuh ke tanah.

Saat itu juga cmbio forma mereka berdua berhenti,dan Tarsa serta Langsit muncul kembali.

_"Kau melakukannya dengan baik,Aren" _ucap Langsit pada Aren.

_"Hm,masih banyak sekali kekurangan,tapi kupikir itu bisa diterima,berusalah untuk menjadi lebih kuat agar aku tidak kecewa, anak kecil_" Ucap Tarsa sebelum dia menghilang masuk ke dalam cincin.

'Burung itu sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi penunggu Cincin Hujan!'pikir ku yang memerhatikan tingkah laku Tarsa dari tadi.

"Ah,kau tidak apa-apa,Mahesa?"tanya Aren pada Magesa yang memegangi punggungnya yang sakit.

"Aduh...ya, aku baik-baik saja,maaf atas kata kataku tadi,"jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya...tidak apa-apa"ujar Aren.

"Ngomong-ngomong,aku sudah mendapat cincin ini, ini jadi milikku kan?wah,aku benar-benar senang sekali!!"Mahesa tersenyum bahagia sambil memandangi cincin yang terpasang di jarinya.

_"Itu milikmu,anak muda,bagaimanapun,kaulah yang dipilih oleh Tarsa. Kau berhak memilikinya,"_ balas Langsit.

"Eh...bukannya kita harus kembali?aku yakin yang lain sedang mencari kita..."ujarku. "Kau bisa berdiri,Aren kun?".

"Ya,ayo kita pulang,emm...Mahesa,apa kau mau ikut?"tanya Aren pada Mahesa yang juga berdiri.

"Ah tidak,orangtuaku pasti sedang mencariku sekarang,sampai jumpa besok!"jawabnya sambil berlari ke jalanan utama.

* * *

"Eh? kau mendapatkan Rain Guardian? dan kau juga bisa melakukan Cambio Forma??? kenapa kau tidak mengajakku tadi,kakak??"ucap Rerta saat kami kembali ke rumah.

"Hehe, berusalah lebih keras agar kau tidak tersusul olehku, Tuan Peniru"balas Aren dengan sombongnya.

"Grrr...ni anak lama-lama songong juga. Hei Hydro, ayo kita lakukan Cambio Forma!!"pinta Rerta pada Hydro yang sedang ada di sampingnya.

"Tidak mau,kau masih terlalu payah bagiku"balasnya sambil memalingkan muka.

"Apa apaan dengan sikapmu itu hah???".

**To Be Continued**


End file.
